


New World

by siehn



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siehn/pseuds/siehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quorra has never seen the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day_by_drabble april showers prompt 12: alien
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Tron.

She gets lost in it all, sometimes. Everything is so strange here, in this world of flesh, and blood, and _freedom_. She’s never seen a sunset before, and yet there it is, falling slowly towards the horizon as she stands there, watching; breathless.

It hurts in the best kind of way, standing here in this world that is so different; the Creator’s world, and knowing that she made it, she’s out, she’s free. She is the last of her kind, and now she has a chance to fulfill Flynn’s wish, to help these people whom she has only ever known as _users_.

Sam says they are supposed to change the world; they have already changed hers. She likes the idea that she can help him change his, too.

“Hey,” she hears, but doesn’t turn to watch him walk up to her. She’s too entranced by they sky, the way the colors dance, and mix, and there are _so many_. It’s breathtaking.

“Hi, Sam,” she says when he’s beside her, their shoulders brushing, and she can feel his warmth through her clothes. “You were right,” she says eventually, and sees him look at her out of the corner of her eye.

“About what?” he asks, but he’s smiling like he already knows, and there’s a curious fluttering sensation in her stomach when she sees it.

“The sun,” she says, glances at him, and it’s supposed to be a brief look, but she gets caught in his eyes, and they way the color shifts in them, too. “It’s beautiful, but I could never think of the right words to describe it someone back in the Grid,” she admits, and makes herself look away. These feelings, new and indescribable, are also very strange. They aren’t bad, though, she thinks, and blushes as she stares resolutely out at the setting sun.

Sam laughs, quiet, but it’s genuine, and she’s thankful for that. “Yeah,” he says, and she watches him hesitate for a minute before he wraps an arm around her shoulders, and tugs her closer. She goes willingly, leans into his side, and brings her own arms up to wrap around him. She doesn’t know if it’s right, if she should, but he doesn’t pull away, or tell her not to, so she just smiles to herself, and half-way buries her head against him to watch the last wisps of color fade over the horizon of a new world; of a new home.


End file.
